Myrtana
Myrtana, označovaná také často jako Stará říše, je království lidí ležící přibližně ve střední části na východě kontinentu. Hlavním a největším městem říše je Vengard, sídlo krále a vlády. Rozlohou druhá největší země známého světa sousedí s Nordmarem na severu, Neznámými zeměmi na západě a Varantem na jihu. Na východě je myrtanské pobřeží omýváno mořem. Neoddělitelnou součástí království je také jeho zámořské území ostrov Khorinis. Myrtanské království bylo dle legendy založeno na přání samotného boha ohně, světla, pravdy a spravedlnosti Innose, když se jeho služebník Rhobar I. stal prvním myrtanským králem krátce poté, co z území nově vzniklého státu vyhnal skřety a osvobodil lid z jejich otroctví. Rhobarův syn Rhobar II. učinil z Myrtany skutečnou světovou velmoc a pod svou vládou sjednotil "čtyři království" kolem Myrtanského moře: Myrtanu, Nordmar, Varant a Jižní Ostrovy. Bohužel zlatý věk byl na dlouhá léta přerušen skřetím vpádem. Velká skřetí válka, občanská válka a smrt Rhobara II. Série událostí která málem zapříčinila konec lidského království. Za skřetí války byli Myrtaňané poraženi a museli hořce snášet skřetí nadvládu. V následné občanské válce po smrti Rhobara II. svedli lidé a skřeti rozhodující souboj o nadvládu v království. Ze sporů o nadvládu nad Myrtanou nakonec vyšel vítězně Bezejmenný hrdina, který sjednotil lid pod svým velením a definitivně vyhnal z království skřety. Bezejmenný je současným králem Myrtany pod jménem Rhobar III., které přijal na důkaz toho, že naváže na dílo a odkaz svých předchůdců. Pod vládou Rhobara III. je Myrtana opět velmocí, rozhodující vojenskou, politickou a ekonomickou silou ve světě. Rhobar si usmířil hrdé nordmarské náčelníky, podrobil si hašteřivé varantské krále a vedl invazi na Jižní Ostrovy, kde poměřil síly s argaanským králem Ethornem VI., až je společný nepřítel nakonec přivedl k jednacímu stolu o míru. Etymologie a symboly Název Země nese oficiální název království Myrtana, z hlediska historických událostí a nebo geografické polohy je však známa i pod několika jinými názvy. Třebaže Myrtana není nejstarším státním útvarem lidí, je skutečným prvním státním útvarem, který přijal oficiálně za svůj Innosův kult. Zřejmě proto je Myrtana často nazývána také jako staré království nebo stará říše. Nordmařané často Myrtanu nazývají prostě jako nížiny, upozorňují tak na geografický fakt, že jejich země Nordmar se nachází v mnohem vyšších nadmořských výškách, než Myrtana. Znak a korunovační klenoty Za svou existenci zatím Myrtana vystřídala hned dva státní znaky. Starý královský znak zřejmě vznikl na podmět krále Rhobara I. ten podle legendy porazil jakousi bestii, která jej několik dnů pronásledovala. Soudí se, že tou bestií mohla být Stínová šelma a právě ta se nacházela v červeném poli starého znaku. Šelma byla vyvedena zlatou nití, nad ní se nacházely křídla, znázorňující zřejmě sjednocení, protože mezi nimi byly umístěny čtyři hvězdy, zřejmě symbol čtyř "království" tvořících Myrtanskou říši. Nad tím vším bylo na vrcholu umístěno slunce, znázorňující boha a patrona říše Innose. thumb|right|Koruna Myrtany Rhobar III. ještě jako Bezejmenný hrdina zbavil svět vlivu Bohů a sám sebe považoval za výjimečného panovníka, který sám řídí své osudy. Svou moc zdůraznil i zavedením nového znaku. Innosovo slunce bylo nenápadně odstraněno, stejně tak jako šelma prvních dvou myrtanských králů. Ponechány zůstaly jen čtyři hvězdy, potvrzující snahu nového krále sjednotit pod svou vládou známý svět. Šelma byla naopak nahrazena orlem, který provázel po celou dobu Rhobarova tažení a lidé si to vykládali jako znamení. Symboly nezávislosti Myrtanského království jsou i jeho korunovační klenoty. Ty původně sestávaly z královské koruny, Žezla Varantu a Královského meče. Stříbrnou korunu prvních dvou králů nahradil Rhobar III. novou zlatou a luxusnější korunou. Žezlo Varantu, dar od samotného Innose bylo odneseno do Neznámých zemí a jeho osud je neznámý. Královský meč, soudí se, že patřil již Rhobarovi I. potkal také neznámý osud. Zdá se tak, že z původních klenotů nezůstal zachován ani jeden. Geografie Myrtana se nachází ve střední části na východě kontinentu. Rozlohou se jedná jak o druhou největší zemi na kontinentu, tak ve známém světě. Počítáme-li však pouze kontinentální území Myrtany, přičteme-li ještě ostrov Khorinis, nedílnou součást království, je Myrtana největší zemí známého světa. thumb|250px|right|Typické podnebí v Myrtaně Na severu sousedí Myrtana s Nordmarem, hranici mezi nimi tvoří vysoké horské pásmo. Za horami na západě sousedí království s Neznámými zeměmi. Jediné spojení mezi Myrtanou a tímto tajemným územím je možné pouze skrze prastarý portál. Hranici mezi Myrtanou a Varantem na jihu kontinentu tvoří na pevnině malý horský pás, z větší části jsou však obě země odděleny zálivem vybíhajícím z Myrtanského moře. Myrtanské moře pak omývá celé východní pobřeží Myrtany. Povrch Přestože Nordmařané nazývají Myrtanu nížinou, je její povrch poměrně dost členitý a hornatý. Nejvyšší pohoří Myrtany se nachází právě na hranicích z Nordmarem, hraniční přechody mezi oběma zeměmi tvoří čtyři nebezpečné průsmyky, které k cestování využívají jen ti nejotrlejší. Další velká pohoří se nacházejí na západě, na hranicích s neznámými zeměmi a ve středozemí. Území mezi těmito pohořími jsou tvořeny rozsáhlými nížinami a pláněmi, především v okolí Sildenu a Montery. Na východě pak tvoří dlouhé pobřeží pláže, táhnoucí se od Vengardu až po Cape Dun. Nad plážemi se majestátně tyčí vysoké útesy. Vodstvo thumb|250px|right|Pohled na sildenskou řeku a vodopády Území Myrtany disponuje velkými zásobárnami sladké vody. Královstvím protéká pět větších či menších řek. Nejdelší řekou je Sildenská, pramenící v jezeře na hranicích s neznámými zeměmi, odkud do jezera padají strmé vodopády. Další z řek pramení na severu, na hranicích s Nordmarem a vlévá se do Sildenské řeky, na jejich soutoku vytvořili lidé nádrž, pro kterou je Silden známou rybářskou vesnicí. Na jihu protékají další dvě malé řeky, menšího významu. V horách mezi Gothou a Faringem pak pramení poslední řeka, na jejímž ústí do Myrtanského moře je vystavěno hlavní město Vengard. Klima Na většině území Myrtany vládne mírné klima, vyznačující se mírnými léty a zimami, zelenými jehličnatými a listnatými lesy, loukami a poli a velkými plochami úrodné půdy. V horách na severu na hranicích však přechází mírné klima v mrazivé klima Nordmaru, hory jsou zde pokryty sněhovými čepičkami a půda je trvale zmrzlá. Na jihu naopak přechází území Myrtany v subtropické savany, až ve vyprahlou poušť Varant. Interaktivní mapa Pro přesměrování na článek o vybrané lokaci klikněte na daný název. Historie *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Dějiny Myrtany'' Založení království *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Rhobar I. a Tažení Rhobara I. proti skřetům'' Před založením království, bylo území Myrtany pod nadvládou skřetů a lidé byli jejich otroky. Svobodný lid žil v Nordmaru, který se pod skřetí nadvládu nikdy nedostal a právě odtud vzešel i první myrtanský král Rhobar I. Ten podle staré pověsti utíkal několik dní před tajemnou bestií, až našel úkryt v jeskyni. Bestie jej však vypátrala a už se zdálo, že Rhobara zabije. V tu chvíli se však vedle něj objevil plamenný meč, kterým Rhobar jedinou ranou bestii zabil. Meč Rhobarovi údajně seslal sám bůh Ohně, světla, pravdy a spravedlnosti Innos a vyzval Rhobara, aby sestoupil z hor a porazil jeho nepřátele. Rhobar tak učinil a podařilo se mu nížiny vyrvat zpod nadvlády skřetů a osvobodit tamní lid. Po tomto vítězství založil na Innosovu žádost království v jeho jménu, království Myrtanu.Gothic 3: Útržky z knih Mladé království začalo pod Rhobarovou vládou rychle vzestupovat a byla získána i zámořská území. Za Rhobarovy vlády byl zřejmě ovládnut ostrov Khorinis. Lord Dominique, snad první paladin, dobyl pro krále Jižní Ostrovy, kde až do té doby panovala prastará dynastie Setarrifovců.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Myrtana světovou velmocí *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Rhobar II.'' thumb|right|Král [[Rhobar II.]] Po smrti Rhobara I. převzal královský trůn jeho jediný známý syn Rhobar II. Nový panovník chtěl rozšířit, ba zřejmě překonat otcův odkaz. Umínil si, že ovládne celý známý svět a tak jeho vojska vtrhla nejdřív do Nordmaru, domoviny jeho otce. Nordmařané byli poraženi a jejich vlast připojena ke království.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa O několik málo let později vedl Rhobar svá vojska do Varantu, kde porazil místní vládce Gellona a Lukkora a mírem získal severní území Varantu.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Velkou mírou se v této válce vyznamenal především nejslavnější myrtanský generál Lee.Bitva o Varant, svazek IBitva o Varant, svazek II Rhobar II. tímto vítězstvím dovedl Myrtanu na vrchol její moci, mohl se právem zvát sjednotitelem "čtyř království" kolem Myrtanského moře a honosit se titulem krále Midlandu. Již brzy se však měla Rhobarova říše střetnout s nepřítelem, který málem přivodil její zánik. Tím nepřítelem byli skřeti. Velká skřetí válka *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Velká skřetí válka a Skřeti'' Skřetí invaze začala na místě, kde by vpád nejnebezpečnější armády světa nikdo neočekával, daleko v horách na severu Nordmaru, tam kde pro lidstvo končí známý svět. Když se skřeti objevili zčistajasna u Vysoké pece, dolu na magickou rudu, byli Myrtaňané dokonale zaskočeni a utrpěli první porážku.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Myrtanská vláda v Nordmaru se posléze zcela zhroutila, Nordmařané se však odmítli stát poddanými nového vetřelce, k tomu ještě Skřetů a postavili se jim tvrdě na odpor. Skřeti Nordmar nikdy zcela neovládli a zanechali tu jen několik ozbrojených skupin, aby zabezpečili strategická místa, jako například právě Vysokou pec. Proudy jejich hlavních vojsk pak vpadly rovnou do Myrtany. Se ztrátou Nordmaru přišel Rhobar II. o největší zásobárny ložisek magické rudy na světě. Magická ruda propůjčovala zbraním z ní vyrobených zvláštní účinky, takové zbraně byly téměř nezničitelné a mnohem mocnější, než zbraně vyrobené z klasických surovin. Proto král obrátil svou pozornost na ostrov Khorinis, kde leželo Hornické Údolí s ložisky magické rudy. Aby zabezpečil tyto doly, poslal král na ostrov dvanáct mágů v čele s Xardasem. Mágové vytvořili kolem Hornického údolí magickou bariéru, která jej měla ochránit před skřety, kouzlo se však zvrtlo a bariéra nakonec dosáhla mnohem větších rozměrů než mágové původně předpokládali.Gothic: Intro Nicméně královy doly zůstaly bezpečné před skřetím vpádem. thumb|200px|right|Válkou zpustošené pobřeží Myrtany Ani se zbraněmi z magické rudy se však Myrtaňanům nedařilo zastavit hordy skřetů. Ti v období nepřesahujícím deset let dobyli většinu Myrtany, až na hlavní město Vengard. Skřeti také pomohli Hashisinům, národu obývajícímu Varant a stejně jako oni uctívajícím Beliara, zlomit myrtanskou moc nad Varantem.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Vítězství skřetů nad Myrtanou bylo konečné ve chvíli, kdy se zhroutila magické bariéra nad Hornickým údolím a království tak přišlo o poslední zásoby magické rudy. Mágové Ohně a paladinové byli navíc připraveni o svou runovou magii Xardasem, který se naoko tvářil jako spojenec Beliara.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Skřetím vládcem Myrtany se stal její dobyvatel Kan. Ten vládl zemi tvrdou rukou z pevnosti Faring. Většina mocných a bohatých lidí byla pobita, ostatní obyvatelé do jednoho zotročeni, avšak našli se mezi myrtanskými i ti, kteří zradili svého krále a přidali se ke skřetům jako jejich žoldáci. Našlo se však i mnoho těch, kteří se odmítali smířit se skřetí nadvládou, nazývali se rebelové a žili v tajných uskupeních v lesích a jeskyních, odkud vedli proti nepříteli partyzánskou válku. Jejich odhodlání utvrzoval i fakt, že Rhobar II. stále žil a Vengard, zůstával nedobyt, i když vypleněn a schován za magickou bariérou.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Myrtaňané později upnuli své naděje k Bezejmennému hrdinovi, slavnému rekovi, který porazil arcidémona Spáče a draky na Khorinisu. Bezejmenný se spojil s Xardasem a společně uskutečnili plán, který zbavil svět vlivu bohů a ukončil velkou skřetí válku. Pro tento plán však museli padnout vyvolení Bohů a svou smrt v rukách Bezejmenného hrdiny tak našel i král Rhobar II.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Rozpad království *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články 'Občanská válka v Myrtaně' 'Gorn, '''Thorus a Lee'' Po smrti Rhobara II., poté co Bohové ztratili svůj vliv a odchodu Bezejmenného hrdiny do jiné dimenze se poměry v Myrtaně zásadním způsobem změnily. Myrtaňané dobyli pod několika schopnými vůdci některá ztracená území. Bratři Anog a Inog pod svým vedením sjednotili ty, kteří byli válkou unaveni a snažili se v Geldernu a Sildenu žít v míru. Lee se ujmul vlády ve Vengardu a stejně jako Anog a Inog se snažil o neutralitu. Horkou půdou se stalo středozemí Myrtany. Tam se vlády nad Gothou a Faringem ujal vlády mocný válečník Gorn, kterému se stal trnem v oku Thorus. Ten převzal velení v pevnosti Trelis na jihu Myrtany, poté co se moc skřetího vládce Kana zhroutila. Křehký mír v Myrtaně vydržel pouhé dva roky po smrti Rhobara II.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Intro Situace se nakonec vyostřila a hrozilo, že vypukne nová válka. Bezejmenný hrdina, který spolu s Xardasem sledoval celou dobu dění v Myrtaně z jiné dimenze, byl rozzuřen, že mír za který celou dobu bojoval je ohrožen a rozhodl se pro návrat. Xardas se proti rozhodnutí hrdiny postavil a došlo mezi nimi k otevřenému sporu, po kterém se hrdina vrátil do Myrtany, aby nastolil pořádek. Hrdina nakonec pod svým velením skutečně sjednotil většinu lidských vůdců a postavil se hrozbě, kterou představoval Thorus, nakonec zabil i tajemnou bestii, kterou dal Thorus povolat ve snaze zničit své nepřátele. Po tomto úspěchu přijali Lee a Gorn hrdinu za svého nového krále, ten přijal královské jméno Rhobar III.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods Rhobar III: nová éra velikosti *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Rhobar III. a Myrtansko-argaanská válka'' thumb|200px|right|Pravděpodobný rozsah říše Rhobara III. Rhobar III. přivedl za několik málo let Myrtanu opět na pozici světové velmoci. Královskou korunu si na hlavu nasadil sám, během velkolepé korunovace za přítomnosti vojska, mágů a lidu na vršku před hlavním městem.Rozštěpená panna: Cizinec Rhobarovu korunovaci i jeho tažení provázel po celou dobu orel, lidé si to vykládali jako znamení a král dokonce nahradil stínovou šelmu orlem ve státním znaku. Rhobar III. upevnil svou pozici vyhnáním skřetů a Thoruse z Myrtany, uzavřením paktu s nordmarskými náčelníky a po dobytí Varantu, tažení trvalo jeden rok, přijal i titul krále Midlandu. Vyslal tak vůči všem nepřátelům jasný signál, že hodlá obnovit světové království Rhobara II. Po dobytí Varantu nalodil Rhobar III. většinu svého vojska na obnovené myrtanské loďstvo a vyplul vstříc Jižním ostrovům, které se osamostatnily pod vládou krále Ethorna VI. Vypukla jedna z nejkrvavějších válek, která zpustošila největší z ostrovů Argaan. Ztráty na obou stranách byly kruté, navíc byl myrtanský král ochromen démonem, který se usadil v jeho mysli a tak za něj museli velení převzít generálové Lee a lord Hagen.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Tajemný hrdina z Feshyru nakonec Rhobara osvobodil, avšak démon byl přivolán do Setarrifu, hlavního města Argaanu, který krutě zpustošil. Poté co hrdina z Feshyru démona zapudil, zasedli Rhobar a Ethorn k jednacímu stolu.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Politický systém Král a šlechta *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Myrtanský král'' thumb|250px|right|[[Rhobar III. současný král Myrtany]] Myrtana je absolutní monarchií, ve které má svrchovanou moc v rukou král. Podle myrtanských zvyklostí je král zástupcem samotného boha Innose a to jej činí nedotknutelným. Král tak stojí na vrcholu pomyslné pyramidy, je nejvyšším náboženským vůdcem, nejvyšším velitelem ozbrojených sil a je také nejvyšším vykonavatelem moci soudní a zákonodárné. Ani král se však nemůže stavět proti dvorním zvyklostem, velkou moc v zemi má totiž také šlechta, a nebo jí aspoň za vlády Rhobara II. měla. Šlechta často ovlivňovala králova rozhodnutí a vyskytly se dokonce i případy, kdy král neměl na vybranou a musel se podrobit přání šlechty. Bylo tomu tak například v případě Leeho. Vynikající generál získal pro své úspěchy obdiv Rhobara II. a šlechta na něj začala žárlit. Nakonec dala zavraždit královu manželku a odpovědnost za trestný čin svalila na Leeho. Král tehdy neměl na výběr a aby ušetřil Leeho šibenice, poslal jej na doživotí do vězení za magickou bariérou v Hornickém údolí. Zdá se, že po smrti Rhobara II. už šlechta nikdy tak velkou moc nezískala. Zákony a právo Zákony a právo jsou v Myrtaně velmi tvrdě vymáhány a tak jako v každé civilizované zemi, neznalost zákonů nikoho neomlouvá. Zákony vydává král a platí pro každého bez výjimky. V Myrtaně působí jak civilní soudy, například soud v Khorinisu, tak soudy církvení (Mágové Ohně) a soudy vojenské (paladinové). Zločiny, jako jakou například vraždy, krádeže, vlastizrada, dezerce jsou velmi tvrdě trestány. Způsob trestu se liší v závislosti na závažnosti zločinu. Ty největší zločiny jsou trestány popravou, méně závažné pak vězením a nebo pokutou. Za velké skřetí války král Rhobar II. vymyslel trest, který byl pro mnohé horší než smrt, doživotní vězení za magickou bariérou. Provincie a území Ostrov Khorinis *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Ostrov Khorinis'' thumb|left|Ostrov Khorinis Ostrov Khorinis leží několik týdnů plavby na východ od Myrtany. Ke království byl připojen pravděpodobně za vlády Rhobara I. a je od té doby považován za jeho nedílnou součást. Khorinis je pro Myrtanu důležitý díky velkým ložiskům magické rudy, které se na něm nacházejí. Vzhledem ke své vzdálenosti je nemožné, aby na Khorinisu vykonával král efektivní vládu a proto je správou ostrova pověřen místodržící, který je vybaven plnou mocí od krále. Místodržící vládne ze stejnojmenného a jediného města na ostrově, z Khorinisu. Poznámka:' Po pádu magické bariéry nebyl ani Khorinis ušetřen velké skřetí války, zdá se však, že i zde skřeti byli nakonec poraženi a ostrov je tak součástí říše Rhobara III. Varant *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články '''Varant thumb|right|Mapa Varantu Varant, země známá pro svou velkou poušť, sousedí z Myrtanou na jihu. Od založení Myrtany probíhaly mezi oběma zeměmi ozbrojené konflikty. Nakonec Rhobar II. vytáhl proti Varantu, porazil jeho vládce a podmanil si sever země. Toto území bylo ztraceno za velké skřetí války, když Varant ovládl Zuben, který uzavřel spojenectví se skřety. Po Zubenově smrti se jeho panství rozpadlo na řadu znesvářených městských států, až si je podmanil Rhobar III. a Varant se tak stal myrtanskou provincií. Varant je znám pro své pohádkové bohatství, velká ložiska zlata, otrokářství, exotické ovoce a především pro bohatá obchodní města. Největším a nejbohatším městem je Mora Sul, odkud Rhobar III. vyplul proti Jižním ostrovům. Sídlem Zubenovy vlády a nepsaným hlavním městem byla Ishtar a náboženským centrem s obrovským chrámem boha Beliara Bakaresh. Zahraniční vztahy Nordmar *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Nordmar'' thumb|right|Mapa Nordmaru Nordmar a Myrtana mají na sebe silné vazby. Právě v Nordmaru, který je severním sousedem Myrtany se kdysi v osobě Rhobara I. království zrodilo. Rhobarův syn Rhobar II. však v touze po světovládě zapomněl na své kořeny a Nordmar si vojenskou silou podrobil. Tím zakořenil mezi oběma zeměmi dlouholetou nevraživost. Po vyhnání Myrtaňanů z Nordmaru skřety, se Nordmařané odmítali smířit s další cizí nadvládou a zahájili tvrdý boj za svou samostatnost. Až Rhobarovi III. se podařilo mezi Myrtanou a nordmarskými náčelníky upevnit pakt, jehož obsah je neznámý. Nordmarští náčelníci si však zachovali svou tvář a tak se můžeme domnívat, že Nordmar je buď vojenským spojencem Myrtany a nebo vazalem se značnou autonomií. Jižní Ostrovy *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Jižní Ostrovy'' thumb|230px|left|Ostrov Argaan Jižní Ostrovy jsou kosmopolitním seskupením čtyř ostrovů. Hlavní události se zde vždy odvíjely na největším z ostrovů, na Argaanu, kde vládli hrdí králové ze Setarrifu uctívající kult prastaré Bohyně, který nikdy neopustili, jen vyšlo najevo, že Bohyně později vešla ve známost jako Adanos. Jižní Ostrovy nakonec podmanil pro Rhobara I. lord Dominique. A začala tak desetiletí trvající nadvláda Myrtany nad ostrovy. Jižané se však odmítali se stavem věcí smířit a po smrti krále Rhobara II. se postavili Myrtaně na odpor, ve chvíli kdy nebylo v silách království vyslat na ostrovy vojenské posily. Tehdy se pán Setarrifu Ethorn postavil lordu Tronterovi, myrtanskému místodržícímu a v bitvě v Krvavém údolí jej porazil. Poté byl svými vojsky jako Ethorn VI. provolán argaanským králem a to zavdalo příčinu k budoucí invazi krále Rhobara III. na ostrovy. Skřeti thumb|right|Skřeti byli největšími nepřáteli Myrtany Skřeti byli považováni po dlouhá léta za největší nepřátele Myrtany. Byl to Rhobar I. který je vyhnal z Myrtany a na troskách jejich panství založil své království. Trvalo to dlouhá léta, než byli skřeti připraveni vrátit Myrtaně úder. Stalo se to za vlády Rhobara II., když překročili pohoří na severu Nordmaru a vpadli tak Rhobarově říši do zad. Vypukla tak velká skřetí válka, která Myrtanu málem zničila a dohnala nenávist mezi lidmi a skřety do extrémů. Nakonec byli skřeti z Myrtany vyhnáni Rhobarem III. Přestože již nepředstavovali závažnou hrozbu, skupinka pod velením Thoruse uprchla na Argaan a byla připravena se Myrtaňanům postavit na odpor. Vojenské síly Armáda *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Myrtanská armáda'' Pozemní ozbrojené síly království mají několik složek. Mezi ty nejelitnější válečníky patří královská stráž, střežící krále na každém jeho kroku a také jeho palác ve Vengardu. Nosí nádherné zbroje a jejich zbraní bývá halapartna. Svatý řád paladinů, který se považuje za Innosovy válečníky, představuje obávaného soupeře pro všechny myrtanské nepřátele. Za velké skřetí války byl sice řád téměř zničen, ale za Rhobara III. se dočkal velkolepé obnovy. Paladinové jsou vybaveni odolnými zbrojemi a zbraněmi, často vyrobenými z magické rudy. K boji používají většinou obouruční meče, na dálku pak kuše a před zničením runové magie používali i svá vlastní jednoduchá podpůrná kouzla. Vedle královské stráže a paladinů tvoří složku armády i řádoví vojáci. Většinou v dobách míru slouží jako domobrana měst a vesnic. Nosí jednotnou zbroj v myrtanských barvách, jako zbraně často používají jednoruční meče, či halapartny. Stejně jako paladinové na dálku používají kuši, luky jsou rozšířeny spíše mezi lovci. Pro velká tažení jsou často najímáni také žoldáci, ti se však nevyznačují příliš velkou loajalitou, jak ukázali například žoldáci Krvavé zmije na Argaanu. Loďstvo *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Myrtanské loďstvo'' thumb|250px|right|Myrtanská flotila Před velkou skřetí válkou byla Myrtana absolutním pánem na moři a tak nebylo třeba, aby disponovala velkým válečným loďstvem a to i přes příležitostné nájezdy pirátů. Za velké skřetí války se však plně projevila slabina Myrtany na moři a v dobách krize nechal Rhobar II. vytvořit flotilu z obchodních lodí, která se dočkala kruté porážky. Situace byla tak kritická, že v jednu chvíli zůstávala království k dispozici pouze jedna jediná loď Esmeralda, kterou Rhobar vyslal s paladiny na Khorinis. Později byla Esmeralda ukořistěna piráty. Teprve po sjednocení Myrtany Rhobarem III. se Myrtana dočkala výstavby mocné válečné flotily. Ta byla vystavěna za jediným účelem, dobýt Jižní Ostrovy. Zpočátku se Myrtaňanům skutečně dařilo, argaanské loďstvo bylo zničeno, největší přístavní město Thorniara dobyto. Později však loďstvo stejně jako pozemní armáda, utrpělo velké škody, například při neúspěšném pokusu Myrtaňanů vylodit se na jih od Setarrifu. Ekonomika Bez silné ekonomiky by se z Myrtany nikdy nebývala stala světová velmoc. Silná hospodářská pozice Myrtany se odvíjí od několika důležitých faktorech. Království disponuje měnou raženou ze zlata a výběrčí daní jsou neúprosní. thumb|right|Myrtanské mince Hospodářství Myrtany je díky příhodné poloze založeno především na zemědělství a chovu. Na farmách se pěstuje obilí a zelenina, chovají se dojnice, prasata a drůbež. Farmáři neodvádí státu daně jen v naturáliích, ale také v penězích. Zmínit je třeba i lov a rybářství, tomu se daří především v Silden, Ardee a Cape Dun. V Myrtaně se také těží železná ruda a v Geldernu zlato. Vyrábí se zde zbraně, zbroje a různé cennosti. Domácí obchod se odvíjí na městských tržištích. Nejdůležitější složku myrtanské ekonomiky pak tvoří zahraniční obchod. Z Nordmaru se do Myrtany dováží především kožešiny a lovecké trofeje, hlavním střediskem obchodu mezi Nordmarem a Myrtanou je Faring. Z Varantu jsou naopak dováženy drahé předměty, cennosti a artefakty, pozůstatky po Prastarých. Střediskem obchodu mezi Varantem a Myrtanou je Trelis. Z Khorinisu je pak dovážena magická ruda, naopak vyváženo je obilí. Z Jižních Ostrovů je pak dováženo vzácné koření, které není nikde jinde k mání. Demografie Myrtana je díky svým příhodným podmínkám nejlidnatější zemí známého kontinentu. Hustota zalidnění je velká především v pobřežních oblastech a ve středozemí, kde lze na každém kroku narazit na nějaké lidské sídlo. Dále na západ hustota zalidnění postupně klesá a území zde není tak urbanizované. Domácími obyvateli jsou Myrtaňané, kteří jsou hrdým národem uctívající Innose a svého panovníka. Vedle Myrtaňanů žijí a nebo žili v zemi také skřeti, Hashisiné, pocházející z Varantu a Nordmařané. V Myrtaně žije také lid, známý jako Hraničáři. Jsou to lidé, které unavil život ve městech a kteří touží po míru, souznění s přírodou a uctívají Adanose. Jejich duchovními vůdci jsou druidové a žijí většinou v lesích. Města a osady thumb|250px|right|[[Vengard hlavní město Myrtany]] *'Ardea': Rybářská vesnice nacházející se na jihovýchodním pobřeží. *'Cape Dun': Rybářská vesnice nacházející se na pobřeží na západ od Ardey. *'Faring': Nejmohutnější myrtanská pevnost v horách na hranicích z Nordmarem. *'Geldern': Město známé pro své alchymisty na západě země. *'Gotha': Pevnost patřící paladinům ve středozemí Myrtany, která byla za velké skřetí války prokleta skřetími šamany. *'Montera': Druhé největší město Myrtany, známé především pro obchod a zemědělství, nachází se ve středozemí. *'Nemora': Bývalý tábor rebelů na západ od Trelis, v současné době opuštěný. *'Okara': Povstalecký tábor rebelů ve středozemí, v současné době opuštěný. *'Reddock': Centrum povstaleckého hnutí na východním pobřeží. V současné době je tábor opuštěný. *'Silden': Vesnice na západě Myrtany, známá pro rybářství a také proto, že se stala prvním dobytým sídlem skřety. *'Trelis': Malá pevnost na jihu Myrtany, střežící průsmyk do Varantu. *'Vengard': Hlavní město Myrtany, sídlo krále, zdaleka viditelná pro množství majestátních věží. Za války bylo město krutě vypleněno a chráněno bariérou. V současné době je po rekonstrukci. Náboženství *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Innos a Mágové Ohně'' Náboženství hraje důležitou roli v životě každého Myrtaňana. Podle legendy bylo království založeno na přání samotného boha Innose, ten je bohem pravdy, spravedlnosti, ohně a světla a jeho kult je v Myrtaně oficiálně uctíván. Zástupci Innose jsou král a mágové Ohně, ti představují Innosovu církev. Nejvyšší mág Ohně žije ve Vengardu a odtud řídí náboženské záležitosti v Myrtaně. V každém větším městě se nachází Innosův chrám, v těch menších sídlech pak alespoň svatyně, ke kterým nosí lidé dary. Vedle Innosova kultu se velké oblibě těší i Adanův kult, ten uctívají především hraničáři. Skřeti a Hashisiné uctívají Beliara a za velké skřetí války vystavěli v zemi množství svatyň, zasvěcených tomuto temnému božstvu. Přestože Bohové ztratili svůj vliv, uvědomuje si král Rhobar III. důležitost víry pro svůj lid a rozhodl se, že jim jejich Bohy "nevezme" a navenek sám působí jako věrný zástupce Innose. Kultura a společnost Zábava Myrtaňané žijí v drsném světě a tak i způsob zábavy působí poněkud drsnějším dojmem. Nejobvyklejším způsobem zábavy jsou souboje v arénách, kde měří bojovníci své síly. V arénách se bojuje pro pobavení publika, prestiž, slávu a ceny. Ale bojovníky sem láká i možnost připravit se pro skutečný boj na život a na smrt s nepřáteli. Pro souboje v arénách jsou stanovena jasná pravidla a ten kdo je poruší může být vyloučen. Zdá se, že vědomosti o arénách byly kdysi převzaty od skřetů. Obyvatelé se účastní také městského života, který se soustředí na tržištích a v hostincích. Oblibě se těší i různá procesí a náboženské slavnosti. A kdo mohl, nenechal si ujít královskou korunovaci Rhobara III. Vzdělanost a literatura Vědomosti číst a psát nejsou Myrtaňanům cizí. V Myrtaně vznikala a vznikají četná literární díla, jsou jimi především díla historická, různé kroniky a popisy událostí, například války ve Varantu. Nejvíce rozšířená jsou však pojednání o náboženství, magii a jejím výzkumu. Autory těchto spisů jsou většinou mágové a nebo různí učenci, chrámy a kláštery jsou tak středisky vzdělanosti. Klášterní knihovny také uchovávají četné legendy a pověsti o rané historii. Válečníci zase často zaznamenávají různé postřehy o způsobu boje a účincích zbraní. Jsou to cenné vědomosti pro všechny bojovníky. Méně rozšířená jsou díla cestopisná, ale i ty existují například kniha o ostrově Khorinisu. Umění a architektura thumb||right|[[Faringský most je mistrovskou ukázkou stavebního umění Myrtaňanů]] Myrtaňané mají také cit pro umění a architekturu. Dokládají to především obrazy s různými výjevy, které zdobí především domy na Khorinisu. V Myrtaně samotné byla tato díla zřejmě za války zničena. V domech se také často nachází sošky Innose, které jsou předmětem úcty a lidé věří, že ochrání jejich domácnost. Nedílnou součástí umění je také hudba a tanec, hraje se především na loutnu. Stavební sloh v Myrtaně je jedinečný, velkolepý a majestátní. Svůj um mistrů stavitelů Myrtaňané dokazují četnými kamennými mosty, které se vyznačují pevností a trvanlivostí. Hrady a města disponují pevnými hradbami a vysokými věžemi. Nejhojnějším stavebním materiálem je dřevo a kámen. Prvky myrtanské architektury lze nalézt nejen v samotné Myrtaně, ale také v Nordmaru, na Khorinisu a na Argaanu. Cestování a doprava Myrtana disponuje poměrně hustou sítí silnic a cest. Přesto není doloženo, že by se k cestování používala tažná zvířata. Většina obyvatel cestuje pěšky a dokonce i náklady táhnou lidé na povozech sami. Nejčastějšími cestujícími jsou potulní kupci a nebo lovci. Významní lidé, začlenění do státní správy, například paladinové využívají k cestování teleportů. Všechna důležitá města, vesnice a hrady v království jsou těmito teleporty propojeny, nejvíce teleportů existuje pro hlavní město Vengard, protože spojení s ním je strategicky nejdůležitější. Nevýhodou teleportů je, že se pomocí něho může přesunout jen jeden člověk. Spojení se zámořskými územími pak zprostředkovávají lodě, není známo, že by existovalo mezi pevninou a zámořskými územími teleportační spojení. Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Země Kategorie:Myrtana Kategorie:Gothic 3: Lokace